Going The Distance
by Pricat
Summary: Perry and Doofy's friendship is stronger than anything but when Perry is captured and sent to a zoo in Paris, Doof will use all the courage and the bond he and Perry share to save his little frenemy no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on the sequel to my other story Always By Perry's Side but I don't think people are enjoying it as much as the other one but this popped into my head while listening to the song Go The Distance and the lyrics made me think of the deep bonf that Doof and Perry have as frenemies.**

**Perry gets captured by a poacher and sent to a zoo but Doofy scared, will do anything to save his little frenemy as he means the world to him along with their deep friendship and won't let it go.**

**It'll be mildly angsty but the angst will fade as the story goes on especially when Perry makes some new friends at the zoo.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Early morning sunlight poured through the windows of a certain zig-zaggy building as a pair of hazel eyes opened slowly as their vision began to clear as their owner was snuggled up under warm duvet covers as he was with somebody he cared about but his turquise furred body began to stir as he felt Doof get up but he was still sleepy.

Perry had came into Doof's room late last night after not being able to sleep because he'd had a few bad dreams and Doof knew they were about an accident that had happened a year ago but about being trapped in the O.W.C.A headquarters and never seeing Doof again.

He knew he could count on Doof for anything as they had a deep bond which had started out as hateful and as enemies but as time grew, they realised they were good friends and had became frenemies but it was better.

Plus after the accident and retiring from life as an agent, Doof had let him live with him as he had nowhere to go as his host family had their memories erased and another animal agent was being assigned to them.

But the turquise furred male felt those thoughts fade as he felt somebody shake him awake gently as he saw Doof there.

"Hey sleepyhead you okay?

You don't wanna waste the day huh?" he said.

Perry smiled at his frenemy's words as they made him smile.

"I'm coming Doofy." he replied.

He then reached for his walker which he used to help him walk when not outside as he headed to the kitchen but found Doof already there cracking eggs into a pan over the oven but he smiled seeing the dark brown red furred male wearing an apron but it made him look cute.

He knew he was making pancakes.

It was one of their favourites.

"I'm going to be doing some errands.

You wanna come along?" he said.

"Sure Doofy.

I like hanging out with you." he answered.

Doof knew he did.

He had became his frenemy's carer since the accident.

But he didn't mind as he liked it.

Perry smiled seeing him flip pancakes in the air with his tail.

He knew that was cute.

"Thanks Doofy." he said as they were eating.

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Doof were walking through Danville Park but enjoying the afternoon together as they'd went to the store so Doof needed to get groceries but Perry was enjoying himself.

But they didn't know that a poacher was watching them and sent rare animals to zoos but he was surprised seeing the turquise furred male in a wheelchair but didn't care as he knew that the zoo in Paris could use another platypus.

He then had traniquilsers to sedate the turquise furred male so he wouldn't attack but he smiled seeing Doof get worried as there was a dart in Perry's paw as he headed over to them.

"What the heck did you do to him?

He hasn't hurt you." he said.

The poacher was a little startled by this.

But it didn't stop him from taking Perry out of his wheelchair.

He then went to his van but placed the sleeping turquise furred male gently in a carrier in the van which had airholes so he could breathe when he woke up but Doof was shaking with fear and rage seeing the van drive off as he fell to his dark brown red furred knees but saw a black car pull up as Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

"I need you to take me home baby girl.

Something happened to Perry.

He got kidnapped by a poacher." he said.

Vanessa was stunned as she saw him put Perry's chair in the boot.

He then got in.

She understood he was scared.

"Don't worry Dad.

I'll help anyway I can." she said driving off.

He hoped Perry was safe.

* * *

Doof then pulled out a card when he got home which had Monogram's number on it as the major had given it to him in case anything happened to Perry but he hoped that the major wouldn't think it was his fault that Perry had been captured as he heard Monogram on the other end as he explained the situation but thankfully the major wasn't mad but knew that this would've happened.

"What did he say?" Vanessa asked him.

"I need to go to the O.W.C.A headquarters." he said.

She understood and was about to drive him.

But he stopped her.

"I still have the hover car.

Thanks for your help baby girl." he said.

"You're welcome Dad.

I hope Perry's okay." she said leaving.

He hoped so too as he left...


	2. Going To Save Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry was scared out of his mind as he woke finding himself in a carrier in a van but wondered how he'd gotten there but his left hand hurt a lot as he then remembered what happened looking at it as he remembered that a poacher had sedated him and captured him.

But he was scared wondering what this guy would do to him and hoped he wouldn't sell him but had a feeling he wouldn't because of the law but he was feeling tears well up in his hazel eyes.

"_I wish Doofy was here._

_He'd be able to get us out of here somehow._

_I bet he's frantic too because of this but I know he'll come for me and we can go home where we feel safe."_ he thought.

He then wiped the tears away with a paw.

He then laid on his side in the carrier as he was thinking about Doof and about being in his arms again as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

But the van had arrived at the airport as the poacher opened the doors and picked up the carrier with Perry inside it.

He wasn't really a poacher but somebody from a zoo that had heard about platypi running loose in Danville and wanted to protect them.

But he sighed grabbing the tickets for the plane but first he had to sedate the turquise furred male to relax him as he used a butterfly needle which went into Perry's right hand.

"I'm sorry big guy.

But that should help you.

Until we get you to Paris." he said.

He stroked Perry's turquise fur gently.

But he closed the carrier gently as he picked it up.

He then entered the airport.

* * *

Doof was anxious as he was in the O.W.C.A headquarters but was watching as Monogram was talking to Carl as the intern was on his computer activating a tracking probe that would get information from the hidden tracker on Perry and tell them where the turquise furred male was but the dark brown red furred male hoped Perry was okay but Monogram was stunned.

He'd never seen Doof so worried and blaming himself since he and Perry had ended up in the infiemary six years ago but he knew that Doof cared about him a lot.

"I'm sure he's fine Doof." he assured him.

But Doof was silent.

**(Doof's P.O.V)**

**This is all my fault!**

**I could've stopped that poacher from taking my little frenemy but I froze.**

**Now because of my fear, I may never see him again.**

**But I hope Carl can find where he is.**

**The sooner I do, the sooner I can find him.**

**Then kick poacher butt.**

**(End P.O.V)**

But his thoughts were broken by beeping as Carl was in awe.

"What's wrong?" Monogram asked.

"Perry was on a plane.

It just arrived in Paris, France." he said.

A slight smile crossed Doof's bill at that.

"Let me go." he said.

Carl was stunned.

"Are you sure Doof?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am sure.

He's my frenemy.

Plus I'm his carer." he answered.

Monogram understood.

"Fine.

Let's get ready." he said.

Doof smiled.

He could do this for Perry.


	3. Worrying About Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Yeah the poacher didn't take Doofy because he looked different but that's a good thing as he can go save his little frenemy from the zoo in Paris but hope you like.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he found himself in an infirmary as a doctor was looking at him and giving him a check up but the turquise furred male was worried and scared out of his mind as he wanted his Doofy with him and he wasn't here but he wondered where he was.

"This one seems to be beat up a little." the doctor said.

"Yes he was like this when he was found in Danville.

This is one of the platypi that hatched from one of those eggs that were poached in the Outback many years ago.

We heard that one of the eggs hatched but the infant was adopted by somebody named Monogram." the doctor said to the poacher.

He had heard about this.

"Yes, Yes I did." he said.

The doctor was stunned seeing Perry couldn't walk.

He then told him to place the turquise furred male in the platypus enclosure with the other platypi but Perry was struggling as he was in the zookeeper's arms but they were worried.

But the doctor then injected Perry with sedative to make him sleep.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he was in the hover car on the way to the airport but Monogram was going with him to help get Perry back as he had legally adopted the turquise furred male and was bringing the papers with him but he sensed that the dark brown red furred male was very quiet and not making fun of him or Carl like he normally did.

They knew he was worried about Perry but knew it would all work out.

"How do you know?

They could be hurting or selling him!

You know platypi are a rare animal.

People would kill to buy one." Doof said.

Carl was stunned at his words.

"Well we know Perry will be okay.

He's tough as nails." he said.

Doof sighed as they landed at the airport but Doof disguised himself as a human so he could enter without people staring or giving him weird looks but was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a black french beret and black trousers with biker boots which were all platypis sized.

"Come on let's get checked in." Monogram said.

Doof nodded as he followed them.

"_Please hold on Perry._

_I'm coming._

_I won't let them hurt you."_ he thought.

He then followed them to the check-in desk.


	4. Feeling Out Of Place

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and yeah Monobrow is helpng Doofy get Perry back but Perry's in the platypi enclosyre in the zoo in Paris.**

**But he's very shy around his own kind as he'd never been around other platypi before but he's afraid and not wanting to trust them.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

In the enclosure a female turquise furred platypus was curious seeing Perry sleeping but wondered where he came from as she saw the scars on his bill but she saw some other platypi join her.

"Who's this mis amie?" one asked her.

"I don't know guys.

The people just brought him here." she said.

They were in awe hearing this as they'd never seen anybody like Perry before and wanted to talk to him but decided to let him sleep knowing the humans had sedated him.

They hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile Monogram sighed watching Doof sleep listening to music on his I-Pod but was hugging something as it was a plush of his little frenemy but understood but he would have snickered if the mood wasn't tense.

But Carl sighed as they were in First Class but would be in Paris soon and knew that Perry was okay until he got there.

He was drinking soda.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he felt groggy from being sedated but saw other platypi stare at him as he was a little nervous as he hadn't been around other platypi before as he was looking at his webbed feet but the female platypus wondered what was wrong with him as she approached but wondered why he was so scared.

"Bonjour.

I'm Marie.

What about you?

We've never seen anybody like you.

Why do you look scared?" she said.

"I-I'm Perry." he said.

"Perry huh?

That's a good name." she said.

He then saw the other platypi stare at him.

"Don't mind them Perry.

They're just curious about you." she told him.

Perry knew they were staring at his scars.

"Where did you get those?

Did the humans do this?" one of them asked.

Perry shook his head.

"N-No they didn't.

I got them from falling.

From an incredible height.

Besides humans aren't all bad." he said.

Marie heard her friends gasp.

"I'm not sure." she said.

"I'm hoping Doofy comes." he told them.

"Who's Doofy?" Marie asked him.

"He's a good friend of mine.

I know he's coming because the poacher took me while we were together in Danville but he'll always be by my side as we're very close plus he was a human but he became a platypus." he told her.

The others gasped.

"How can you trust humans?

They hurt us everyday.

They think we're dumb creatures." they said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at their words.

"Not all humans are bad, you know?" he said.

"How would you know?" Jacques asked him.

"Because I lived with them.

I used to be a secret agent.

I worked for an animal agency.

I was assigned to a host family of humans and protected them while foiling my nemesis from taking over the Tri-State Area but I retired as I was injured from the accident.

That's how I know not all humans are bad." he told them.

But the other platypi then scowled at him as they went about their business.

Perry sighed seeing them swim.

"Don't worry Perry.

I'm sure they'll get over it." she said leaving him.

He sighed knowing he was an outcast but held something to his chest.

It was a plush of Doofy as he cried...


	5. Anxiety Getting To Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**At the start of this chapter, Doofy is having a bad dream about not finding Perry.**

**We all know they need each other to survive in the world so you can understand Doofy's worry.**

_

* * *

_

_Doof ran into the French zoo and heading for the platypi enclosure hoping to find Perry but when he got there and entered the enclosure, he found something as it was his little frenemy's plush of him as he sank to his dark brown red kneees as Perry wasn't there._

_"He was sold to a rich family in New York." he heard Monogram say._

_He then started crying..._

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he was in his seat in the plane but still was on it's way to Paris but Carl wondered if he was okay.

"Not really Dr Coconut." he said.

The intern blushed at his nick name but thankfully Monogram was asleep and wouldn't wake up for a while.

"Bad dream huh?

Was it about Perry?" he asked.

The dark brown red furred platypus was very quiet as he didn't really trust others with his personal baggage besides Perry.

"You shouldn't bottle up your feelings Doof.

It's better to let them out." he said.

"T-That sounds like something Perry says." he said.

"I was having a bad dream where we'd gotten to Paris and we were at the zoo but Perry got sold to some rich family in New York.

I can't bear the thought of not being with him." Doof admitted.

Carl understood the dark brown red furred male's anxiety and knew that platypi were very rare and people would buy them for pets but he had to keep Doof's hopes up as he needed to be an optimist for once.

"I'm sure he's fine Doofy.

He's probably just waiting for you.

You two are cute together." he said.

Doof blushed at that knowing it was true.

He secretly had feelings for his little frenemy.

But he'd never admit that.

But maybe he should once he rescued him.

He then drank some coffee as it was helping him.

He prayed that Perry was fine.

* * *

Marie was nervous as Perry saw a wealthy looking man looking at the enclosure but looking at them as she had a bad feeling about this knowing most of her friends had been bought by humans before as Perry didn't look that scared knowing a lot of humans were nice but he wasn't sure about this guy but the only humans he'd known were Phineas, Ferb, Candance and Doof when he'd been human but he saw Marie shiver as he wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Perry." she said softly.

He then saw the zookeeper enter but grabbed Marie making him worried and also picked him up but wanted to struggle but couldn't as Jacques and Marie's other friends were worried.

Perry wondered why they weren't helping her.

But there was no time as they were placed in a carrier as the wealthy man left carrying the carrier.

Marie was shivering but was worried for Perry.

She knew this hadn't happened to them before.

She hoped that Perry could help them escape once they got to where ever they were going.

A tear fell from Perry's hazel eye as he was nuzzling something.

She didn't know he was nuzzling his Doofy plush.

But he sighed as he fell asleep...


	6. Feeling Alone

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and yeah it's not looking good as Doofy is scared out of his mind especially as they landed in Paris and upset finding out Perry was taken by a human.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was relieved as the plane finally landed in Paris as determination were in his dark blue eyes as he along with Carl and Monogram entered the airport but were grabbing their luggage as they needed to go now as Monogram got a taxi as they got in.

"I hope he's okay." Doof said softly.

The dark brown red furred male was looking out the window and enjoyed the sights even though he'd seen them before with Vanessa but they were still amazing.

They then arrived at the zoo as Monogram paid the taxi driver as they left but saw Doof heading for the platypus enclosure but saw it was underwater as he was nervous.

He wasn't so good at swimming when he was a human but after being platypi, it came to him along with Perry helping him.

"You can do this Doof.

Beside Perry's counting on you." he told himself.

Carl watched as he took a running dive doing a back flip into the water as he swam as the water engulfed his dark brown red furred body but thinking of his little frenemy were spurring him on.

He then entered the enclosure but saw no sign of Perry making his heart pump with worry as Jacques was curious approaching but Doof pinned him to the wall.

"Where's Perry?

I know he was here so don't lie!" he yelled.

Jacques was nervous but realised this was the guy Perry had been talking about since he came here.

"Calm down.

You must be Doof.

Perry didn't stop talking about you." he said.

"What happened to him?" Doof asked.

"H-He was bought by a human along with Marie.

He said he lived in New York." he told him.

Doof's dark brown red furred body trembled with fear as he left the enclosure rejoining Carl and Monogram.

"I-I didn't find him.

He's in New York." he said.

"We figured that out.

From the tracker on Perry." Monogram said.

Doof nodded as Carl was booking tickets for the next flight to New York but it didn't leave until the morning.

"Looks like we're spending the night here.

Let's get a hotel room." Monogram said.

Doof nodded as they left but got into another car as they headed for another hotel where they could stay the night but Doof was very quiet as they entered the hotel but Carl understood knowing he was sad as he and Monogram went to check in.

He hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was in the hotel room as he'd ordered room service while Carl and Monogram were doing some sightseeing but he was too sad to join them but he was eating food.

He was wondering what was happening to his little frenemy right now but was trying to blink back tears but he couldn't help it as Perry was a huge part of his life and couldn't let him go.

He then let the tears fall as he was letting his sadness out.

But later Carl and Monogram returned to the room finding the dark brown red furred male lying asleep on the bed all cried out but had a feeling he was thinking about Perry.

They knew that they would find Perry soon...

* * *

Perry whimpered as he and Marie ware in a cozy basket in a living room in a strange house but all he remembered was the handler taking him and Marie away from the enclosure and then everything went black but Marie was nuzzling him gently as she knew how it felt to be in this situation as there was something she hadn't been telling him.

"Don't worry Perry.

Things will be okay." she said.

"How do you know?

You used to live with humans like me, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Yes I did.

They adopted me when I had nowhere to go.

But they left and I was taken to that zoo." she answered.

He was in awe at this.

He hoped Doof was okay.

He could feel he was sad.

Even though they weren't together...


	7. Making An New Human Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Doofy's on his way to New York to find Perry and bring him back home.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was listening to soothing music on his I-Pod as the plane was taking off from Paris as they were headed to New York to get his little frenemy back but Carl knew the dark brown red furred male was very concerned about Perry.

He and Monogram knew about the deep bond that both Doof and Perry shared but knew they'd find the turquise furred male as they were using the tracker to find where he was.

But Doof was looking at the stars in the night sky through the plane window.

He remembered that shooting stars granted wishes.

He sniffled as one shot through the sky.

His dark blue eyes shur right as he made his wish.

His eyes fluttered open a few seconds later.

Carl had a feeling he knew what Doof wished for.

* * *

But in the mansion of the human that had bought them, Perry heard a voice as it was young and sounded like a ten year old's but it made him smile a little making him remember Phineas and Ferb but he and Marie saw somebody enter as it was a young girl with brown hair but she smiled approaching the basket that Marie and Perry were in.

Perry smiled knowing humans especially young humans weren't dangerous.

He knew this kid was harmless.

"Aww you're so cute!" she said.

Marie was afraid as the girl wanted to pick her up.

But she hid making the girl frown.

But a smile crossed her face seeing Perry.

He then felt her pick him up gently.

He liked being in somebody's arms.

He hadn't felt like this in a while.

"You like that huh?

I'm Amy.

I hope you'll be my friend." she said gently.

"Of course I will." he whispered.

She was in awe at that.

"Cool you can talk!" she said.

"Yes, Yes I can.

But you've gotta keep it a secret.

Your Dad won't understand.

I'm Perry.

My friend is Marie." he told her.

"I can keep secrets Perry.

He's not my Dad.

He's my uncle.

My parents died.

He's my caretaker.

But he's too busy." she said.

He understood but nuzzled her.

"I know how you feel.

I'm missing Doofy.

I was taken from him.

By a poacher.

But he's coming to get me.

You'd like him." he told her.

Amy nodded as she heard her uncle call.

She then put him on the bed gently leaving.

He hoped she was okay.

He then saw Marie approach.

She climbed onto the bed.

"You care about her, don't you?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"She reminds me of Phineas and Ferb.

They were my past owners.

I was assigned to them as a cover.

For being a secret agent.

But our bond became more than that.

Amy needs somebody to care about her.

Just like Doofy." he told her.

Marie was in awe at how the turquise furred male could care about humans.

But she was beginning to care about him.

She sighed as she lay on the bed.

Perry was thinking about Doof.

He had an idea about taking Amy with them.

He knew Doofy was a great father figure.

He hoped Doof would come soon...


	8. Being Reunited With Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Doofy's getting closer to his goal of finding Perry.**

**But our fave turquise furred male is getting close to Amy.**

* * *

Perry then saw Amy toss and turn in her bed that night as he was worried for her as he nuzzled her as her eyes opened but tears were in them as he was worried for her but he had concern in his hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you Perry.

I had a bad dream.

It was about being alone." she said sniffling.

"Aww it's okay Amy.

I was having trouble sleeping." he told her.

She nodded in reply.

She was stroking him as it was calming her down.

She was looking at the scar on his bill.

"That looks nasty.

How did you get that?" she said.

He sighed in reply.

"I got hurt by falling." he said.

She frowned in reply.

"That sounds sore.

Were you thinking about Doofy?

Is he nice?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he's nice Amy.

He and I are good friends." he rold her.

Amy nodded in reply.

She then laid down.

He then lay beside her.

He felt a little better as he yawned.

Amy kissed his forehead.

"Night Perry.

Sweet dreams." she said yawning.

* * *

Doof then awoke as the plane landed in JFK Airport as he hoped his frenemy was okay as Monogram and Carl got off the plane behind the dark brown red furred male but Doof heard the tracker go crazy.

"W-Where is he?" he asked.

"In a mansion on Times Square.

Let's go." Carl said.

Doof felt worry fill him.

He then followed them to Times Square.

They then saw a mansion near Central Park.

"Is that it?" Doof asked them.

Carl nodded checking the tracker.

"Yes, Yes it is." he answered.

"I'll go sneak in.

Perry taught me stealth moves." Doof told them.

He then took a grappling hook gun.

He then climbed up the side of the mansion.

He entered through an open window but gasped.

He found himself in a child's bedroom as a child was sleeping in the bed but saw his frenemy asleep beside her as tears of joy in his dark blue eyes as he climbed onto the bed lying beside him.

He would help him leave in the morning.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he'd been having a good dream about being with Doof again but were in New York but he sighed but his eyes widened seeing a dark brown red furred male that looked like his Doofy as he saw his dark blue eyes flutter open but a smile crossed Doof's bill at the look on Perry's face.

"Hey Perry.

You had me so worried.

I thought I lost you." he said.

There was silence as Perry hugged him.

There were tears of joy in his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Doof asked.

"Wait Doofy.

I want to take Amy with us." he said.

The dark brown red furred male was confused.

Perry then pointed to the girl sleeping in the bed.

"That's Amy." he said.

Doof understood as Perry explained about her.

Doof knew Monogram was probably talking to Amy's uncle.

They then saw Monogram enter.

He'd been talking to Amy's uncle.

He let Doof and Perry adopt Amy.

Both male platypi smiled at that.

They would wait until Amy woke up...


End file.
